


dirty laundry

by orphan_account



Series: ventfics [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Kim Taehyung | V & Lalisa Manoban | Lisa are best friends, Other, Seokjin helps, Taehyung is upset, lapslock, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: taehyung feels like he is a bad friend. seokjin and lisa assure him that he’s not.





	dirty laundry

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent fic. please don’t criticize me.

taehyung doesn't know how to feel. he doesn't know what he's even feeling, if there's anything there at all. but─ through the cold, numbing sensation sweeping through his entire body─ there's a burning in his throat, a tremor going through all of him constantly. he feels nauseous. he feels─ anxious. and, at this moment, there's nothing he can do to stop it. he's shaking badly, he can't think. he's bad. he couldn't help, and he's so bad. he wishes his boyfriend was around, but yoongi’s at the studio again with namjoon and hoseok. and taehyung suffers alone. 

it's seokjin who finds him first. seokjin, who has come to soothe his distress with kind words and cuddles. he’s always said that cuddles don’t have to be things just for lovers. even if he cuddles namjoon the most, he cuddles them all. it’s just what taehyung needs, honestly. something to calm and soothe his racing mind and shaking body. 

”tae,” seokjin coos softly, running a gentle hand through taehyung’s hair, “it’s okay. calm down, it’s okay.” to anyone else, it might seem condescending, the way seokjin tells him to be calm as if it’s easy to do it. but the words ease him a bit, just enough to speak. 

“i— seokjin, i can’t—“ he tries. he can’t say it. he can’t say that he couldn’t help irene when she felt like no one cared. she’s fine, she says, but when she tells him she thinks she’s been replaced as his friend, it tears him into pieces. he couldn’t help, and he’s been a bad friend. the reminder brings a fresh wave of heart wrenching sobs. he’s well aware that seokjin’s shirt is now soaked with his tears, but he just wants to feel okay. 

“taetae,” seokjin says, patting taehyung’s back in a reassuring way, “i’m gonna call lisa now, okay?”  
lisa.  _lisa_ , his other best friend. she’s probably busy. she’s got a career, too. he doesn’t want to pull her away from her group just because he’s been a bad friend. he sighs weakly, not clinging when seokjin gets up. taehyung barely even registers that he’s gone. who he really wants is yoongi, but he’s still not back. seokjin would’ve been enough, really. taehyung appreciates his attempts to help, even if he’s still a wreck. he falls back, into a wrinkled pile of his clothes. he should’ve put them away. he didn’t. 

“taehyung-ah,” seokjin’s back to cooing, which is weirdly comforting. “do you want to talk?” 

he does. he so desperately wants to talk. he nods, clearing his burning throat. 

“i… seokjin-hyung… please don’t say i’m a bad friend, i… didn’t mean to.” he mumbles, sighing dejectedly. “i couldn’t help her and… i feel bad.”

”who couldn’t you help?”

”irene.” not his best friend. she doesn’t come close to it anymore. 

“but you tried.” it’s not a question. seokjin knows. 

“yes.” taehyung wishes yoongi was here. yoongi wouldn’t ask questions. he would say ‘get up’ and make taehyung lie down in his bed. then he’d let taehyung be the big spoon and they’d cuddle until they fell asleep. 

“then you shouldn’t feel bad…” seokjin’s soft voice was laced with sadness. taehyung’s heart was hurting again. 

“but i should’ve helped more.” seokjin merely shushes him, telling him that lisa will be here soon and that they both want him to feel better. he wants yoongi. 

lisa says the same things as seokjin, but she throws a ‘she should consider herself lucky’ into the mix. it makes taehyung feel slightly better. they all must look ridiculous, lying in taehyung’s floor, surrounded by clothes he never put away. but he feels slightly okay now, now that they’re here with him in his sea of laundry and sadness. it makes him feel at ease. he’s relaxed. not happy, yet, but relaxed. and that’s all he can be. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hate feeling like this and like, sorry if you got sad reading this.
> 
> and excuse any mistakes. i was probably crying when i wrote this. leave a comment if you want.


End file.
